Dragon Age: Herald Assless
by Rubywings732
Summary: In the midst of rapid fighting. Demon summoning and a vast hole in the sky. There's our hero; a tiny elf that just wants to live her life; well- it has its complications of course. Cillindis Lavellan a woman yanked into political control wielding only a small dagger. What will she choose to cut? How will she go after this quest. And Who is that tall man with horns, he's hot.
1. Good Days

**Ok, a little AN here. This is where the one shot's Dragon Age Inquistion truly begins. It's set in the Hinterlands before Cole, Dorian, and Ironbull are introduced. Like; right out of Haven kind of begining.**

 **And there will be more one shots leaning off of this one. Like, a series of short stories within a tale. I'm SO excited for this. Let the games begin! Hope you enjoy!**

 **\- R U E -**

It was freezing.

The mountain side's topped with snow and the light dusting of ice sprinkled the ground. Even as the sun rose high in the sky; the pine's surrounding them still glistened with their frozen branches. The reflections creating a series of colors around the forest. It was a sight indeed. But, not all would enjoy it.

It was chilly.

In an out cropped camp site. Two individuals sat beside a camp fire; warming themselves on the simmering coals. The grey Warden shuffled closer into his coat, sniffling for added measure before returning his misty gaze back to the some what burning fire. He was irritated to say the least,

The logs would'nt light.

And

It was cold.

Blackwall sighed, leaning back on the ground. His gloved hands sliding against the pebbles till both arms locked at the elbows. Beside him, Varric did the same. The dwarf had an equally branded frown on his face, the shadows of his cheeks making him look older as the small pitifully sparks flickered at their feet.

"Ok, Hero. What now?" He spoke up, his eyes clouded with sleep. The dwarf stiffled an oncoming yawn with his right hand before settling somewhat comfortably back into his spot. BlackWall sighed slightly, blinking back at his companion.

"We wait." He said simply, the warden grabbed a handfull of rocks and then let the stones fall out onto the ground. Ahead of them sparks crackled, and Varric nodded despite himself. Both settled back into an equal amount of silence, in turn they streatched their toes inside their boots. In front of the fire they tried to warm themselves, completely lost on trying to re-kindle the flames.

A rustle of fabric brought their attention away from their indifferent thoughts, across the fire pit the smallest of the three tents opened. Out slowly stepped a sleepy looking elf. She trudged forward till she stood infront of them. From where they sat they could barely make out the bags that stood out from her soft features, then closely concealed as she rubbed her face.

She looked rather tired. So, after several minutes of aqward staring she cleared her throat and walked closer to them. "Gather up your stuff big guy, we're going huntin.' " The elf spoke rather tiredly.

Blackwall frowned. "Right, Ma'am." He did'nt question her order as he pushed himself ot his feet. Nor' did he say anything as he left; hearing Varric ask if he as well could tag along.

"No not this time bud, I need to get Sara off her lazy ass." The Herald said simply; scratching the side of her face in earnest. Varric seemed to take that as an understanding and did'nt press into it. Blackwall on the other hand took this as the time to wake up the woman that his leader mentioned; he rapped his knuckles on the wooden post that held up one of the red tents. Till' inside he heard a muffled crash and a series of winces.

He stood back holding both arms across himself as a small blond elf (her hair everywhere) a serious grumpy expression she wore (She's pissed) and the fact that she held her middle finger up at him when she poked her head out (now that was just rude). "Oi, fuck off Darkspawn Killa." Sara spat sleepily.

Blackwall grit his teeth for a second then continuded on to explain what The Herald had requested. Her tune changed dramaticly; he swore he could see her eyes glistening from where she was crouched. After a minute of their conversation she snuck back in her tent and rummaged through her things. Blackwall chuckled and turned from her; walking across the camp.

The Warden stopped by a mat he sleeped on under a rather large oak tree off to the right of the Outskirts Camp. He leaned down and gathered up a bag he prepared a day before, thinking that he was to be selected soon by the Herald to join her on a trip. And his instinct had'nt let him down.

"Warden!" He heard her, just as he leaned back the Herald was walking over to his direction. With her hands she pushed back both of her daggers into the slot she usual held them; at her waist. Sara happened to be following close behind, her face alight. "Ready to go?" Lavellen spoke up yet again, directing her attention to the left side of the camp where Edward waved them an early good bye. Blackwall nodded adjusting his bag; along with the two women they sent a series of waves back to the guard.

"Yes Ma'am." He said simply, eyeing her as he took the first step forward. Behind him he heard their leader laugh lightly.

"Alright, first things first we go find this key the woman wants." She walked abit faster till' she feel in step with him. Looking up into his line of sight and gave him a thunbs up. "Then i'll take you all out to drink, k.?"

"Ai!" Sara cheered, her arms waving.

Blackwall and Lavellen lost it at her crazy look.

What a day this will be.

—

Sara and Blackwall fell in behind Lavellen on The Trail from the Camp to find the daughter of the Towns baker; Kita Serenxi. She was supposedly a professor and expert on ancient Creatures and changing metals unlike her father; so if they could reach her before anything or anyone else did, she could prove quite useful. To the enemy's to sadly- her ability to change anything really to gold an' all. They mowed down a pack of wolves easily enough, but now there was a straggling Rage Demon in the way. Lavellen and Blackwall dove into cover before trying to take it out.

Sara was too busy trying rummage through the canine carcasses, she didn't see it preparing to attack just behind her. The elf being to interested in the shiny things the wolves may or may not have swallowed.

Lavellen jumped from her cover, tackling the Elf and taking the fire blast herself before dragging Sara behind the nearest outcrop of boulders. She took it, didn't mean it didn't sting. Her skin sizzled momentarily and only her right arm in the event the brunt of it; she rummaged through her side bag and pulled out a green glistening potion; Lavellen took a hearty swig of the stuff before gagging. With great effort she made sure to pack the rest tightly in her knap bag.

The Herald could already feel the effects of the healing liquid. The simmering of her skin bgan to cease. When she got back to camp; she was to make sure to ask _nicely_ for her Fire Resistance belt Varric 'Barrowed' from her. At least, Sara was ok. She was shivering, cursing a series of sentences that would make even Cassandra blush, but alright. If she had been hit; her odds of recovery time we'rnt that high on the medium.

Burns means wounds, wounds meant infections, and infections sometimes meant death. Not a chance Lavellen was willing to take with her people.

 _Damn her,_ Blackwall thought, his hands clentching; the cloves crinckling under the strain. He admired Lavellen for, among other things, always putting her party members before herself. Right up until she put herself in danger doing it. She was the freaken girl that fell from the sky, the women sent to help them; the mission couldn't continue without her. But you wouldn't know it by the way she threw herself in front of a sword.

"Damn it, Ma'am," He yelled over his shoulder just as he ducked a whirl wind of fire blew over head. "You'd do well to at least _attempt_ to stay alive." He waited for her reply with some sort of clever quip, but it never came. Complete silence. "Ma'am respond?" He called out too were he thought the girls where.

He popped out of cover and focused his eyes on her across the field. She was waving her arms at him, and when she saw he was looking, pointed to her ear, then gave the sign for 'cease', running a flat hand across across her throat in a slash.

They were to far a way from each other; and the rapid advance of fire was'nt helping. He didn't hesitate to scramble from cover to cover to get to her, the Rage Demon firing at him every time he started to run. Finally, he threw his back into the cluster of boulders they were covering behind, and he noticed Sara was half awake.

"What happened, Ma'am?" he shouted to be heard over the shots she fired from her hand and the roar of the demon.

Lavellen leaned out of cover to spray a stream of Staff-less magic that left the creature scratching humerously at its face. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Blackwall re-agusted his sword but paused to look back at Lavellen. "Wait, what? _You_ knocked her out?"

"Almost, happened when I tackled her," she said with a embarrassed smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

He smiled. He couldn't help it. Blackwall wasn't genuenly used to any lightheartedness in life threatening situations.

"Well she obviously can't get passed now," he said. "Orders, Ma'am?"

"We're gonna have to go to Plan B."

He leaned out of cover to guesstimate the demons advancements before popping back down. "What's Plan B?"

When he turned around she was clicking open her bag yet again, she pulled open a leather bag and a small sliver of a mage's staff held now in her hands. It's tip glowing bright blue.

He liked Plan B.

"I have to get right up on it to have this work, and I've only got one shot. If you don't get its defence down, it's gonna get a shot off while I'm out there and I'm gonna get a big bright dose of death right to the face. Make sure that doesn't happen, Warden

"I won't let you down, Ma'am

"I know."

As soon as she heard the Demon take its aim, stopping to recover she flicked the small wooden staff, and even though the distance between them was vast; they heard it loud and clear. Blackwall snatched the 'wand' from her; aimed.

He took the shot, firing right into its fat head. It blasted against its body into a series of ice crystals; yet it did'nt stop. _Damn it._ His window was closing. He had less than a second; and didn't have time for a second opinion so he just took the shot. The 'wand' he held flickered in his hands. Even though he'd never used magic before; it worked. The creature screamed and died right as the ice shred through its center, it's flames lapped at the crackling frost and it suddenly just as it hit the demon; it exploaded.

 **Boom.**

It burst in a fire of blue and white shards. Warped, sharp ice cicles of the 'wands' magic raining down on the battle field. He dove to cover Sara's semi-unconscious form before popping back up to his knees to look for Lavellen amongst the fire and smoke. She was gone.

His eyes danced across the field but the smoke was too thick. He sprang to his feet to charge into the flames, looking wildly around him; when he saw her silhouette approaching through the smoke. A key held up like a prize in her hands, she emerged triumphant, her face smudged with ash and smiling that smile of hers. They've done it.

" _That's_ how you take down a Demon!" she shouted, raising a fist in the air. She kicked a piece of skatterd ash, laughing at the sheer joy of a risky kill.

He laughed, and leaned his weight on his back foot, watching her.

The girl loved explosions.

—-

Well. This was interesting.

They arrived at the hut the Alchemist stayed at a few hours later and it was ransacked, all quiet; except for the sudden sound of struggle given off near by. The band of three ventured down the hills incline and stopped in their tracks. Sara instinctivly raised her bow; arrow poised. Lavellen and Blackwall both held the hilts of their weapons.

There, as many as 13 enemys were scattered. And as quickly as the party arrived down there, the enemys looked to them. A flash of a woman was caught as a man held himself a woman, a knife to her neck.

Lavellen's face hardened.

 _'Nothing is ever easy.'_ She remembered her keeper telling her.

"Surrender," the lead bandit growled, his small army of men readying their weapons. "Or don't. That would be more fun."

"I know you're probably kind of dense," Lavellen said, stepping in front of Sara. "But this whole thing is just a waste of our time."

"Really, all we want is a simple exchange?" the Bandit returned, motioning to Kita. "Now hand over the key."

Lavellen laughed and waved a hand at him. "I'll hold on to it, thanks," Blackwall's eyes grew wide.

"Not an option. The boss wants it, and he always gets what he wants."

"You mean like you, yah' do look like a boy toy to me." She waggled her index finger.

Sara tried to stifle a laugh.

That obviously struck a nerve. The Leader growled at them and commanded his men to start their assault. Sara immediately dove into the nearest cover (a tree) and started to return fire. She drew her bow back many times and took out several bandits in one sitting. Blackwall hit heads with a tall human, their swords connecting. He sideswiped the enemy and lulled himself around and back hit the man with his shield.

He heard the Alchemist cry out and looked over to see Lavellen trying to simultaneously protect the cowering woman and swipe at the attacker. He saw her twist her knee as she tried to maneuver, and cringed as she pulled the woman into cover.

He had been so distracted by the Herald's safety, one of the Bandit snipers managed to taget the weak part of his shoulder armor and Blackwall felt the sting of the weighted arrow penetrating the soft un-plated part of his shoulder.

"Damn it," he cursed, yanking out the arrow, letting it fall to the ground. He ran forward and slashed the man across the chest. Every time he raised his sword to take a hit, his shoulder would scream in protest. But it was his main swinging arm, and he wasn't going to let an arrow keep him from completing the mission.

Lavellen rushed the Leader and cut at him until his own barrier stopped regenerating, taking several blows to her abdomen as she did. But, as per usual, she walked away victorious. She waved a hand to her party.

"Come one, we have to go!"

Sara and Blackwall, assuming the Alchemist would follow, rushed for the hut, when Blackwall over heard Lavellen's voice behind him.

"Oh for the love of..."

He turned around to see Lavellen heading back for the, still cowering, Alchemist, sprinting and showing no signs of the pain that had to be surging through her knee. He cursed to himself as he turned to make sure Sara had made up, before heading for the Herald. Lavellen had lifted the woman in her arms and was sprinting back up the hill.

"Go go go," she shouted at him as she caught up. Once he met her half way, he didn't hesitate to scoop the Herald up in his arms even while she still held onto the Alchemist.

"Wagh!" was all she said as he turned around to sprint upwards. She was heavier than he anticipated with the added weight of her armor, gravity itself, and the other woman as he ran up the grass toward the hut.

He leaped through the crumbling walls of the hut and then The women rolled out of his arms as he collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"Bollocks," Sara fumed, going to help the Alchemist up. "That was a croc of Nug crap."

"Kita, are you okay?" Lavellen asked, looking up at her from the flat of her back.

"Y-yes. I am alright."

"Good," Cillindis said, putting her head back down on the grass. She hoisted herself up on her elbows then leaned over Blackwalls' face, who had rolled to lay on his back as well. "Hey fuzzy," she said. "You dead?"

"Damn close, Ma'am" he said with a smile.

"Excellent," she said as she stood herself up, hanging onto herself. "Remind me to kill you when we get back to camp."

They laughed once again.

Very good day.

—-

"I'm sorry but all that was a bit jarring," Kita said, swaying. "I.. should go lie down. Somewhere quiet."

"We're done here anyway," Lavellen replyed, irritation creeping into her tone. "Go ahead."

Blackwall stayed, regardless of the wound in his shoulder. The bleeding had stopped and it didn't hurt that bad as long as he kept it still against his body, so he watched her deliver the debriefing to the scouts. "A shame all the scrolls the Alchemist had we'rnt recovered," the tall red haired man stated, his blue eyes narrowing. "Was that really necessary to leave it all behind, Herald?"

"Would you have rather have a dead woman instead of an alive one? Because if that's the case I can just drop her back off. She's kind of a snob anyway. It's okay, don't worry about it, it's fine. I'll just put her in a _dragons keep_ than to go all the way back to the mountain now. No no, really. Well we have the key she wanted; said she'd explain more on it later after she's done whimpppperrrrinnnngg."

"You've made your point, Ma'am. We'll send word to the Alchemists father of her retreavle and a messenger to the council." The man nodded, before turning to head off.

It took all Blackwalls' strength not to burst into laughter. Lavellen leaned on a side hanging tree her hands bunched, obviously unaware of Blackwalls' presence. Deep angry breaths came from her chest and her hands began to flex. Her arms shivered. She started to mock Kita Serenxi as she stood there, her voice exaggerating the deep and annoying tone of the Alchemist.

"That was a bit jarrriiinggg," she said, starting to turn around. "Oh really? Yeah, I can see how letting yourself get caught must be just an incredibly difficult expi-AGH! Fuzzy!" He finally let out a good laugh, his eyes bright.

"Apologies, my Lady," he said between bursts of laughter. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Could have fooled me," she said with a chuckle.

"I quite like your impression of the woman."

"Yes well, I just left an entire bounty of info to the hands of the wilderness and I'm sure to get my ass chewed out by Cullen when we get back to have, and she's about as useful as the rams that run into the mountains."

Blackwall just blinked.

"Right... uh. She's useless, her father being wrong about her joing the Inquisition, and the only thing she knows is the key," she clarified.

"Ah."

She smiled, but Blackwall saw the exhaustion in her eyes. He was tired himself, the fight with almost everything today had worn them both out, not to mention getting shot.

"Get your fluffy face to the Med Hut so Healer can look at that shoulder."

"Only if you bring your pointy ears to get your knee looked at."

She paused for a moment, only slightly amused. "You saw that I hurt my knee." It was stated, but it was also a question. "So that's why you carried me, princess style, out of the fight."

"Would you have rather I carried you over my shoulder like a sack of grain?" he teased. Showing her his amusement. He scratched at his beard from her earlier comment.

"I would rather you never carry me ever again," she said, finally letting her limp show as she made her way to him. Her blond/white hair fluffed against her head, un-kept.

"It's a long way over to the Med Hut. I could carry you again, if you like. Don't want you getting hurt on the way there, you Elves are so fragile after all," he taunted.

She stopped, her eyes narrowing. "Don't make me kick you in the nuts, ."

"I'm afraid that's rather impossible, for you, Ma'am," he chuckled, leaning down to offer her his unwounded shoulder. "I'm rather protected by my amazing armor here, wound'nt want to harm yerself anymore than you've put yourself through." He grinned.

"Spare me Daaad," she said, taking his assistance gratefully. She didn't need to thank him. He didn't need to tell her he was glad she was alright.

They both knew.

—

"I'm _being left_ for the East Road?"

"I'm sorry, Warden, but you heard Healer, you really messed your shoulder up and I can't risk you getting hurt again before we get into the heavy shit."

He pulled his jaw closed in frustration. He didn't think he had hurt his shoulder as bad as he had, but the Doctor had made it clear that he needed to rest it. Though he had assumed the bandits had wounded his pride more than his shoulder. He didn't like the idea of getting left behind. Not that he felt like he deserved to go more than anyone else, but he didn't like the idea of the others going.

The mission could continue without any one of them, but she was the important part. The only irreplaceable member of the team. He didn't trust anyone else on this party to understand that. To put their instinct of self preservation _after_ the need to keep her alive. But so deep was it ingrained in him not to question orders, that he grounded his teeth.

"Aye, Ma'am," was all he said.

"Why are you so bothered by this?" she asked, sinking into her hip like she did.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Nugshit, Warden. This isn't some place your people can hide true feelings. It's yours as well as mine. Permission to speak freely or whatever."

"I..." He didn't really know where to begin. He'd never been offered to openly tell a superior why he didn't like their orders. He'd never had an open invitation.

"If it's just that you don't want to miss any of the action, I can assure you there will be plenty more." She said crossing her arms.

"No, it's not that. I just don't like the idea of staying behind. This mission we're on, it's important. Actually important. _Too_ important for me to stay behind nursing a arrow in the shoulder. What if something happens to you that I could have stopped? That only I would stop?"

"What do you mean 'only you'd stop'?"

"You think anyone of these people would put the mission ahead of their lives? You're the only member of this team _worth_ saving. No disrespect; but you're the one, Ma'am. Without you the whole closing the Breach in the end goes to hell and I seem to be the only one on this team who understands that."

While he was right, she didn't like to think of herself that way; more important than anyone. The sentiment made her uncomfortable and she exhaled, putting her hands on her hips, looking at her feet. But it was true, wasn't it? Without her, the glowy hand Elf, how was there any chance for them to close the breach. She put her hand on his unwounded shoulder as he sat on the cot in the tent, and leaned down to be eye level with him.

"Blackwall," she said softly, knowing full well that he could hear her. It was the first time he heard her address him by his first name. It made him glance up."You're the best damn Warrior I know. I've never seen anything like your skills. And to tell you the truth; if I had everything my way, I would never leave this or any camp again without you on my six.

Now with that being said, I will _not,_ under _any_ circumstances, risk going toe-to-toe with _anyone_ without knowing that your shield is just behind me."

"My lady, I-" what could he say? He was astounded. Blackwalls' eyes darted from her right eye to her left and back again. Her bright doe green eyes almost staring through his own. He didn't just hear the sincerity in her words, didn't just see it in her eyes. He felt it.

"Now, I need you to rest, and get better before then. A Warrior that can't swing a sword isn't what I need. Can you do that for me, Blackwall?"

"I won't let you down, Ma'am."

"I know," she said, clasping her palm on his shoulder.

 **"Lavellen!"** Healer exclaimed bursting into the Med Hut. "I told you to stay off of that knee! Do you ever listen to anything I tell you?"

Lavellen rolled her eyes and stood to face the Doctor, wincing. "I just really like your company, Doc. Anything I can do to keep me from leaving this Potion smelling hell hole," she said as she limped her way back to her seat.

Blackwall just laughed

—

Blackwall had to make himself busy the next day. He couldn't move his shoulder with the giant bandage he had over it so working on building more wooden crates for the town villagers seemed like a poor choice. So, with her permission, he took Lavellen's daggers and went to sharpen them. Might as well make himself useful. He only worked on them for about 15 minutes in his tent when both were equally sharp

"Well so much for that," he said, disappointed he had gotten it working so fast. What was he going to do with the rest of his day now? It was then that he heard a voice crackling through the fabric lining of the tent. It was Edward, but it was far away. Whoever she was talking to seemed to have made her upset. "-every mission. I don't get it. What's the big deal about him?"

"Yeah, Elfy you haven't even taken anyone else here out much since we picked up the humans harry butt," came Saras' voice, loud and clear.

"So that's what this is about? You guys are jealous that Blackwall gets to go on all the missions? He's out for the The next couple ones ," said the Herald.

"But that's only because of the 'hitch' in 'is shoulder," Sara complained.

"If he hadn't gotten shot would you have taken him along?"

"You bet your coins I would."

Blackwall smiled. He really was about to turn them out and respect her privacy before he realized they were talking about him. But he could just blame it on his warden skilled hearing again if it ever came up.

"See? Why? What's the big deal? We're starting to think you just prefer his company over ours. And Sara here hardly got to do anything on your last venturing." Edward joined in.

Sara grumbled.

He heard the exasperation in Lavellen's scoff. She hadn't slept at all the night before, tossing and turning in the stuffy Med Hut, so she still hadn't recuperated from the last go. "I don't play favorites, if that's what you're implying."

"So both outings yeah, and all side quests, and a little personal errand to go get the stuck up Circle mage, and you _don't_ play favorites?" Sara said. He could just picture her face glowing beat red.

"Do you have something you want to say to me, Sara?" The anger in her voice was apparent, but controlled. Blackwall was pretty openly angry, alone in his tent.

"No, elfy. I just-"

"Because this is getting incredibly close to you two disrespecting my orders and we don't have time for a favorites. So I'm going to make this short before I throw you _both_ off the nearest mountain cliff. I will take who I please on my outings and on whatever quest I choose. It is _my_ aqwired right. If you want to be taken with me, step up your game. Sara, you are useful right up until you see something shiny and forget whats goin on around you. Now that needs to seriously stop.

Ed, you are hot headed and nearly got yourself killed when you snuck out to join us that one time. The inner party itself is not your place. Sara gets things done. She's fast and she is precise. I give her an order and she does it. She could shoot arrows in Josies' butt if I ordered her too. Could you shoot a target 100 somthing feet away? I didn't think so. Same goes for Cassandra. Besides being straight forward and comanding, she dives right into a situation and gets results."

She took a deep breath but not long enough to let anyone interrupt. "As for _Blackwall,_ he **never** slows me down, he never says 'that's not a good idea'. He says; 'How do I get it done?' 'What can I do to help?' I'm starting to think he's the only one in this god damn party who has _any_ real trust in me."

"He's a Warden, Ma'am. He doesn't trust you, Wardens just follow orders no matter what, especially taking out Darkspawn," Edward said.

Blackwalls' hands clenched into fists subconsciously.

"Bullshit. I'm a Elf, if he were like all other of the Warden's I've heard of he wouldn't listen to a damn thing I said because we, as a people, have not earned their respect. If he was like every other Warden, I never would have brought him along. But he's not just some mindless warrior who does what he's told.

He's smart and can make decisions for himself without me having to worry about him doing something stupid like running into a cave full of Rage Demons by himself. He trusts me and I trust him because Blackwall the Warden is a _damn_ good warrior, and an even better fighter. So as soon as either of you can take a hit by oncoming rush attack from one of those bears out there, I will listen to your thoughts on Blackwalls' usefulness." She paused to let her words sink in and there was utter silence. Varric was actually the one to break the silence between them.

"Herald, the Alchemist was asking for you in the Med Hut."

"Thanks, bud. I'll go check in on her now," she said.

"Let me know if it involves getting naked," he said before departing Blackwall guessed.

She didn't even excuse herself from the conversation, she just left the two astounded others in her tracks.

"I had no idea she felt that way about me," Edward said.

"What way?"

"That I'm utterly useless."

"She doesn't think that, Eddy. She's just being a Elf Religion raised arse ."

"That must be why she's ignored all my wants to be with you guys. She must think I don't deserve it."

 _You don't,_ Blackwall thought before tuning them out.


	2. Arguments Required

_**Ruby here: Welcome to Herald Assless. Big long authors notes are a thing of the past as I will post them on my blog/at the end from now on so those who do not with to read them, do not have to. Your comments, reviews, faves, and feedback are always read, appreciated, and loved. Thank you all for the tremendous support, you all are what keep me writing. Thank you so, SO much.**_

 _ **For a list of links to my other sites, blogs, pages, and work, please see my profile page. I await you all eagerly.**_

 _ **This is a fan fiction, all themes and character belong to Bioware. No copy-write infringement intended. Except for Cillindis. Don't touch her, hah.**_

The last Templars of the West was a struggle to say the least. Lavellan had decided to bring Varric instead of Sara since they had done the cat-fight-piss-off tango. Plus, double arrial shots seemed like a bad idea since she didn't have Blackwall for additional firepower. Killing the leader of the little Templar out cove was hard. Not really difficult, but tough to watch. It wasn't a fun plan, or a fun fight. There were prisoners held in a camp nearby. Women, children. Slaughtered in their cages.

Two struck out to them, a couple. A human and a dwarf, curled up inward on each other; knife wounds each to the back of the scull. A note in front of the small female saying; _'I found you my love.' -River_

Lavellan had'nt taken their dead bodies much to into thought, but she still felt a tug at her heart just at the sight. Her Mage stood abit dazed nearby, seeming to be thinking of something. Had he lost someone? Yeah, that was probably a tough topic to bring up. She could tell Solas just wanted to be alone. Like usual. He was all but absent the rest of the evening. There, but not in spirit. Like the Wraith's from the Rift.

"I'm not going to kill you," Lavellan, crossing her arms. "I'll set you free."

"You'll...give me a chance to compose anew?" The last left alive prisoner asked. "My allies will raise their voices in song, telling tales of your compassion and kindness."

"Great," Cassandra said with a scoff. "Scum are to be writing songs about you. Mark my words, Herald. He does'nt look right, you'll regret this."

"Enough out of you, Cas. You haven't spoken two words since riding here and now I can't get you to shut up."

Lavellan watched the Slave man scuttle out of the tent he was in. She hoped she had made the right decision. As they turned to head back to the their nearest camp, she wondered idly what Blackwall would have thought.

The prisinor had asked her to save the Templars. And despite Cassandra's comment informed them of another slave holding area Following the Weastern Road. Honoring the request, she headed along. And after a long walk, poking around in yet another dead filled caged camp, a infected red templar jumped down into their view. Glowing red Lerium jutting from its nude like body.

"Gosh damn it, can't this ever be easy?" she shouted as she sliced her daggers across the creatures stomach. It kept advancing. Solas congered spells. It kept on. Cassandra and Varric cried in rage as it approach them. This thing was meant to be here; they were set up. Makes sense why there was only one templar-err-thing at this compound. Lavellan cursed, popping out a blast orb from her side bag and ran forward. Jumping up onto the creatures back she forced it into its oozing skin. The elf almost gagged.

"Twenty Seconds until boom guys!" Lavellan's words echoed around the rocky clearing. Her team took that as a warning and turned to run back down the hill to the other camp just to find that below them had been flooded with the giant creatures. A new rift had just opened.

Right then.

And there.

She'd have to clear out for the explosion.

Only to come back to close the damn thing herself.

Aww shit.

"By the Maker," Cassandra chimed.

"We don't have time, _**go go go**_!" Varric shouted, sprinting ahead.

"Fifteen Seconds until boom!"

Solas had no problem making it out of the onslaught of demons, charging though and regenerating any damage done, then turning to pour out cover fire. Varric, on the other hand, was having a harder time avoiding the things.

He didn't have a lot of range between himself (Bianka) and the demons, and the stelth barriers he used to shield himself were taking up too much time and concentration. Lavellan slashed anything impeding the dwarfs path to get him to a safe area, pushing him forward.

"Ten seconds, until purge." Lavellan whispered. Turning to see the only red Templar jutting it's massive body forward, the ticking bomb like parasite bobbing on its head.

"Lavellan, come on," Solas called down from boulders he took shelter on, blasting a demon to smithereens. Cassandra sputtered goop from her mouth as she climed the side, she the bad end of a reaper she splattered earlier.

The female elf raised her knee and heel-kicked Varric in the small of his back, making the Dwarf plummet into a rock ledge right below the Mages feet. Her foot was still in the air as a conical spine came through her stomach in a burst of crimson.

 _"_ **Damn it, Elf!"** Cassandra shouted, swiping an approaching hell hound. She turned and screamed a threating cry at the demon that held Lavellan, and used her hand to rip the spine's tendril out of the creature's arm. She had enough presence of mind to know that Their Herlad of Andraste would bleed out if she removed it from her stomach, so she left it there as she turned back to the rocks.

"Five seconds, until boom." Lavellan gurgled.

She summoned the rest of her strength and hurled herself onto the cove were Varric lay unconcious, every one of her team on the otherside of the mountain; barely enough time before the explosion. She collapsed onto the gravel, and then she felt Solas hovering; picking her up with a magic burst. In her delirium, she thought the elf seemed to be making a rather large effort to be gentle with her. But she was fading in and out of consciousness, so she couldn't be sure.

With the Herlad in his care, he charged back to the Camp, trying as hard as he could to not curse Varric's family. The dwarf got himself blacked out when they needed him most, Cassandra now lugging him along. Solas wished he'd actually watch his aft and help out instead of the other way around. Wow he was moody.

The few moments of clarity Lavellan had before they reached the safe area were sadness. Blackwall might think this was his fault. She didn't want that. She didn't ever want anyone to feel sad for her own mistakes in judgement.

That's when the darkness hit her.

Blackwall was stretching out his wounded shoulder after finishing up some touches on the ripped tent, it had healed nicely in the weeks since the Rift accident, but it was still sore. He had planned on going down to the lake to train after the party had returned. Now that he thought about it, what was _taking_ so long? They'd been gone all day.

Then Sara's voice achoed around the camps clearing,

"Oh god, Healer you need to get over here right this bloody second, the team is back, Cill... Oh god. Sweet Devine's arse! **Somebody get these two and help BALDY!** " It was the first time anyone ever heard fear in her voice.

He didn't move right away, the panic in his chest took him by surprise. But it was only a matter of seconds before it was replaced by the anger. _Stubborn elf_ , he thought as he sprinted across the grass. _Stubborn, stupid,_ _ **reckless**_ _elf!_

Before he even got there he could tell it was bad; shocked gasps resounding around him. The sight he found when he got to the first set of tents was even more gruesome. Solas was covered in her blood, charging toward the Med Hut with her cradled in his arms, his magic seemingly spent; a huge pyramid shaped spine through her stomach. She was wincing and holding herself, and obviously not fully coherent.

"Hell," Blackwall said to himself, rushing to them. "What happened?"

"She blew them up," Solas said, speaking in fast breathless sentences while running. "Lots of Demons. Stabbed her. Rushing out. Varric knocked unconscious, Didn't get on the other side of the mountain in time."

Sara watched, her blond bangs shielding her eyes for a moment. Her shoulders shaking. "Let you lot escape first, yeah." Both elves took the moment to nod, each in their own understanding.

Blackwall bristled as he watched them lay her on the bed in the Med Hut. She was barely conscious, murmuring incoherently.

"Stay with me, Lavellen," The Healer said, moving furiously over the Herald while her assistant tried to shove everyone out of the room. Solas left without a second thought, but Sara tried to stay.

"Wait, I can help yah." She paused looking down uncertainly at Lavellan.

Blackwall summoned all his inner training and code to keep himself from snapping at the puny elf right there. Instead he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out of the room. They all sat outside the Med Hut door now, watching the Herald trying to speak to the healer. The hole in her stomach was ghastly. Healer said something to her assistants. One closed the shutters on the door. And just like that they lost visual.

They sat in complete silence, for at least 13 minutes. The whole camp frozen at the spot by what had happened. The three still huddled outside the hut, each running over their own thoughts.

"What were you all thinking," Blackwall suddenly chirped up. "She's the only thing important about this mission, how could you let her put you before herself?" _Why wasn't I there_ , was really what he was saying. _Why did I let myself get shot so that I couldn't be there. Some Warden I am._

"It was a mistake," Solas muttered from the crates he sat on. Looking down at his perched staff he sighed. Blackwall was just about to retort,

"Mr. Warden," the assistant called sticking her head out of the door. Blackwall looked at her, his eyes still cloudy, he cleared his troat;

"What?"

"She's asking for you."

"Me?" he said, the irritation easing away, pointing to himself.

"Him?" Sara repeated, more than a little upset at her choice. The Elf who sat on the floor slouched abit more, and toyed with a lone pebble at her toes.

He didn't move for a few moments, just swallowed and wondered why in the hell she'd want to talk to _him._ Now of all times. Him of all people. He stood, not looking at his comrads he walked forward. As Blackwall made his way past the doors, he winced. Spirits, it was hard to look at her.

"She wants to talk to you, Mr. Warden," Healer chided, obviously not happy that she had to let him in. "I need you to keep her talking, keep her conscious."

He knelt down by the cot, next to her head trying to get as close to the wall as he could to stay out of the doctor's way. Thankfully he hadn't had his armor on and was just in simple under clothing. But even on his knees he towered over her.

"Blackwall," Lavellan called, reaching her hand out to him. She was so weak, so helpless. It was like she was a completely different person.

"I'm here, Ma'am," he said, taking her tiny pink hand in his larger one. Her eyes fluttered as she fought to stay conscious. He tried not to look at the hole through her stomach. "I'm fighting a very strong urge to say 'I told you so', Ma'am."

 _Keep her talking. Keep her conscious,_ he thought.

She laughed once, then winced, "You're a dick, Blackwall."

"You love it," he said, trying his best to smile. Fighting the anger, fighting the grief. _Keep her talking. Keep her conscious._

She pulled his hand closer to her face, squeezed it as hard as she could, but it was weak, he hardly felt it compared to the arm wrestling grip he'd seen at the arm wrestling matches. Her hand quivered with the effort. His heart broke for her.

"Blackwall," she said doing her best to look into his eyes.

"I'm here Ma'am, stay with me," he put his other hand on the other side of hers.

"This isn't your fault," she said.

His face got hot. How did she know? Could she read the expression from his face? Did it show?

"I should have been there," he said, his voice was low, he wasn't even sure she had heard him.

"No," she shouted, her eyes popping open, determination filling her face. "Don't - Don't do that, don't start. This is the way it is."

"Ma'am, take it easy, don't-"

Her eyes fluttered again. "Shut up," she said, fighting unconsciousness. Her breaths were fast and gravelly. "Shut your Code driven trap," she commanded. The power returned to her face, if only briefly. Sheer determination driving her to make sure she could get her message across. She took several large breaths, they were obviously very painful and he could hear the fluid blocking her airway. "You go help them," she said.

"Ma'am, you're going to be-"

" **HELP. THEM** ," she shouted, loud enough that the others outside the doors probably heard her.

They did.

Most definantly.

Blood started leaking from the corner of her mouth and she turned her head away to cough, and it spattered the pillow. Her whole body was shivering violently now as she started to go into shock. But she fought it. God, did she fight it. A layer of crimson coated her bottom lip now as she spoke through clenched teeth. "You find more of those Demon son's of bitches and punch them in the... God damn... stupid... pointy... _faces_!" Another coughing fit, followed by a painful groan.

"We'll, Ma'am, _together."_ He wasn't quite shouting, but he was speaking more forcefully than he needed to be, desperate to keep her alive.

She smiled up at him.

"You have the fire of a great leader, they ..ugh... they will listen to you." It was obviously getting more and more painful for her to speak, and it was taking much more effort to keep her head up. "This..." she said, letting her head fall back on the pillow, keeping her eyes on his. "This is why I chose you, Blackwall... I know you can do this." She turned her head to cough again and her shivering hand started to to loosen her grip on his. "But me believing in you... doesn't... mean anything... if you don't believe in _yourself_." Her eyes started to roll as unconsciousness finally started over taking her.

"Help them."

"I won't let you down, Lavellen. _I won't let you down_."

And in the pattern she always replied to him saying that, "I know," was all she said. Her head lolled and her eyes, still open, fell lifeless and to the side. He felt her hand go limp in his. Her breathing ceased.

"No wait," he said, looking around frantically then back at her face. "No, Lady Lavellen, _come back_ ," he called to her. "We need you," he said. It didn't even occur to him that he was calling her by her name. It wasn't about the mission. It wasn't about protecting the Herald. Not anymore. She was his friend now. The only one he had. Position, rank, orders, none of it mattered. For the first time in his life he was looking at something that he knew, deep down, was more important than all of those things. And as the realization hit him of how badly he wanted her to live, he also realized that she was slipping through his fingers.

"Get him out of here," Healer said, as she hustled around the Elf. "Mr. Warden you need to leave so I can operate." He backed up out the door.

"Don't you let her die," he said pointing at her. "Or I will make you regret it."

He turned away and the doors shut behind him, leaving him in the shadows of the approaching night. He could feel the stunned, hopeful eyes of the remaining party on him as they waited for him to tell them what she said.

Blackwall knew he needed to be calm. He knew he had to hold on to what he was taught and calm down. He knew he needed to say something. But the anger was so strong in his chest, no; the rage.

He just erupted with a roar that cracked through the camp like a thunderclap. He threw his fist into the ground as hard as he could. A deep growl rumbled through his chest until he took three deep breaths and forced himself to calm. Finally he turned around, and slummped to the floor trying to think of something to say to them.

"Blackwall," came Cassandra's voice sounded. Her gloved hands going to hold shoulder. He could tell she shooken.

"Get ahold of yourself, Warden. She'll pull through." She said to him, Not sure if he believed it or not.

"Well, what did she say?" Sara asked, half demanding.

Blackwall frowned turning to Solas; blocking himself from her view. "She said to finish them. With or without her," he said, blinking twice. "Solas," he spoke.. "Your with me tomorow, we're going back to the Eastern Road."

"Y-yeah. Okay," The mage replyed un-naturally hesitant. It felt wrong to both of them.

"Wait a minute," came a shivering Sara. Rage in her face, scooting over on her knees; closing the gap between them. "Who the hell put you in charge?" he said with an accusing finger.

"Who do you think?" Blackwall finally snapped, though he immediately regretted it. He wasn't mad at the elf, after all. It wasn't her fault.

"Why would She put you in charge of an _Inquisition War Party_?" Edward scoffed drunkenly nearby.

"I don't know," Blackwall said turning to address them, rubbing the back of his neck. "But she did."

"And we're just supposed to take your word for it? Are we just supposed to _skip_ chain of command? What about Cassandra?"

"Cool your doubts. I heard the whole thing. He's telling the truth." Solas spoke.

Blackwall took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 _Fight the emotions,_ he told himself. _Lavellen needs you to help them. She needs you to be there for them while she can't. This isn't their fault._

"I know this is hard," Blackwall said, hoping he sounded calm, looking around at the four of them. "None of you are mad at me. You're just mad. You're afraid. Hell, _I'm_ afraid." He didn't even realize he meant it until he had said it already. That made him pause. "None of us want to go back and do this without her. None of us wanted it to be like this. Or prepared for it. But this is where we are. We have a two week journey Back to Haven to Regroup. Lavellen _will_ be joining us. I haven't known her as long as some of you, but it's long enough to know that she's not the type to be taken down this easily. Not when the mission is incomplete. I don't know why she chose me. I don't." He took a moment to exhale and he put a hand on Sara's shoulder. He hoped it was comforting. "But I know we all respect her enough not to question her. So until she's well, Edward and I will guard the camp tonight."

He was right. They all knew he was right. Sara put her head down and Blackwall felt her let the tension in her shoulders go. "I'm sorry, yah big bloke" she said finally.

"It's alright," she said. "I'm worried about her too."

"What about the Council," the Seeker asked. "They'll be expecting a report. Should we tell them?"

Blackwall paused for a long moment, considering it. "No. If Lavellen dies, the Council will ground us and then any chance we have of finishing the mission dies with her. I don't like it either, but our mission needs to be completed, it's bigger than all of us. She made me give her my word that we would stop the Rage demons that took over the Eastern post. at all costs, and we can't do that if we update the Council."

He looked each of them in turn, and they nodded. Blackwall sighed. He knew what was to be done.

They all spent the night out in the center of the camp by the fire. Edward was drunk and passed out on the potions table, Sara was in shock, staring into oblivion next to him. Blackwall was pretty sure Cassandra retreated back to where ever they placed Varric hours before. Solas was sitting up, asleep cross legged.

It was some of the longest hours of his life. It was creeping up on sunrise when Healer finally came out of the Med Hut. Solas, Sara and Blackwall were shaken out of their sleep, all stood up at the same time as the doctorcame toward them.

"I've done all I can," she said, wiping the sweat from her brow, her apron covered in blood. "Now it's up to her."

"Up to 'er?" Sara asked. "What in the heck?"

"She's suffered massive trauma to her stomach and abdomen. I've repaired the walls of her stomach, and her right kidney with elixirs. I managed to stop the internal bleeding and Speel walls are in place until her stomach can start healing on its own. Now we just have to hope she's strong enough to come back to us."

"May we see her?" Solas brought up, his eyes narrowed.

"You may."

Blackwall stayed outside while the other two headed into the Med Hut. He was essentially alone by the fire, Edward and Cassandra asleep as they were. He leaned over his knees onto the ground and put his head in his hands.

He hadn't asked for this. Why would she give this to him? Why would she put this on his shoulders? She must have really been afraid if she thought she needed to put someone in her place. Could he do this? Could he carry the banner without her? Could he lead a bunch of demonphobes to the mountain top and stop this current mess?

 _Me believing in you... doesn't... mean anything... if you don't believe in yourself_

The words echoed through his head.

A day after they first met she said those words.

The determination in her face, the sound of her voice, her bright green eyes seeing through him. She gave him a charge, an important charge. A man she had only known a few months. She trusted him to get this done, and he wasn't about to fail her. With or without her, he would stop these things. If he was going to lead this team after all, he was going to do it with the fire and determination she had lit inside of him.

After a few minutes alone with his thoughts, he headed to the front of the camp to talk to the soldiers.

When the following evening rolled around and everyone had gone to bed, Blackwall decided to go see Lavellen. He was the only one who hadn't at that point. He didn't know why he kept avoiding it, telling himself that there were matters to be seen to, he didn't have the time. Everyone around him had been going about their business like she was dead already, mourning and crying, and talking about what they would have wanted to say to her, what she meant to them. The woman; the Maker's spawn herself. The last who'd save them.

It infuriated him. He had to carry on so that the mission would get completed, but he most _certainly_ wasn't trying to act like he thought she wasn't going to wake up. He knew she was, she had too. The Lavellen he knew wouldn't let something like this take her down. Healer said that the outcome depended on Lavellen's strength. That alone should have told everyone she was going to wake up.

Still as the hours melted away, it was getting harder and harder to stay positive.

The Med Huts doors were already open when he approached them. He saw the back of Cassandra sitting next to Shepard. One of her gloved hands on the Elfs shoulder, talking softly to her. The scene hurt his chest. It was hitting everyone hard, she meant so much to everyone already. He was glad that the Seeker hadn't been in the Med Hut when Lavellen had given him Command, the images still haunted him.

Spirits, he couldn't get it out of his head.

"I don't have a lot of friends outside the Inquisiton," The woman said. "Actually, I don't have any, besides you." She looked down at her lap then rested her helmet in her free hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I hope you can, you should know that we all care for you a lot. You're the only one who has ever been able to see me through my armor, the cage I grew up in, Lavellen.

You are the first person I've met since I left who treats me like a person, not a fear. For the first time, I don't feel like 'the Seeker', I feel like a member of a Team." She laid her head down on the cot, muffling her voice. " _Your_ Party," he was pretty sure she said. She jumped when Blackwall patted the chair she sat on. "Warden," she said.

"Hey, Cassandra."

"Erm...Varric said that she might be able to hear us," she explained, sniffling. "And if she can, I was hoping that maybe, um, I don't know..."

"He did hmm. That it would help her wake up."

"Y-yes. Something like that." She stood and turned to leave, obviously embarrassed. "Well, I should get back to thelittle idiot. He might try to get out the tent again." She made it to the door and looked back at Blackwall, who was now looking down on the Herlad. "You should try it, Warden," she said at last.

"Keeping Varric in bed?"

"Talking to her."

"I uh," he exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't even know what I would say."

"Just tell her what you would want her to know, just in case you don't get the chance." And with that, she was gone.

Blackwall took a deep breath and sat next to her, her hand with his own. His jaw twitched uncomfortably. He looked to make sure the Med Hut was completely empty and sighed.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing, Ma'am," he said. Long moments of silence as he tapped his fingers on the cot, only the soft sound of her breathing to fill the void. "I'm not gonna lie, I feel pretty silly talking to someone who can't talk back." Silence again. "And to be perfectly honest, I'm not really comfortable with everyone acting like you're already dead." He noticed the soft rise and fall of her chest again.

That made him feel better.

"I don't want you to die," he said. "I know you're strong enough to pull out of this. Anyone who really knows you, should know something like this can't keep you down. I would be disappointed in you if it did. You're better than this." He sighed and ran his other palm over his beard. "You deserve better than this."

He started to shake his leg anxiously, bobbing it up and down on his toes, his anger starting to take over his grief again. "I had _just_ got done telling you that you were the most important part of the mission. That you needed me to watch your six. That no one else would put you ahead of their lives. But did you listen?" He exhaled slowly, putting the hand that had been on his cheek on his head, covering his eyes.

"Of course not," he said finally, looking at her again. "I could never tell you what to do. No one can." The minutes melted away as he sat there, just watching her, his head resting on his hand. "Listen, Lavellen, you're my friend now. I don't have a lot of friends, so I really can't afford to lose one. So you should just drop the act and wake up."

He moved his hand to the back of his neck and hung his head, staring at the threads of the blanket. "You can't die, Lavellen. You make me a better man," he said quietly. "You make me want to _be_ better. A better Warden, And I'm afraid that i'll become past if your gone... Of what I would do with myself To others." It wasn't just true of Blackwall, it was true of all of them. But he was, so far, the only one brave enough to admit it.

He heard her breathing speed up almost imperceptibly and his eyes darted to her face. She was looking at him, her eyes half open.

"Obviously," she said weakly. "You would punch Solas in the face like I told you to."

"Lavellen," he almost shouted it, jumping up to lean over her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Blackwall," she whispered, trying to smile.

He didn't know what to say. His lips stretched in what had to be a goofy grin. A wave of relief crashed over him. It made him brace himself on the bed, looming over her.

"First thing I see when I wake up is your ugly mug? I thought for sure I had gone to hell."

He laughed, harder than he had meant to, fueled more by relief than humor.

"You had me worried, Elf. I thought I was going to have to chalk you up with the other humans who haven't been able to keep up with me."

She laughed as she tried to sit up. "How long have I been out," she asked just as trying to sit up proved to be a horrible idea. She surged with pain and cried out.

"Crud, what's the matter with you? Lay back down you stubborn Elf," he chided, his teeth clicked and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and helped ease her back down.

"Alright, alright," she said wincing. "You didn't answer my question."

"You've been out a little over thirty-two hours," he said, sitting back down beside her.

"God damn it. Tell the others to get ready to go to the Eastern Moutain top," she said quietly.

"Already en route, Lavellen."

She smiled. "Really? Good."

"Healer said there was a possibility you'd never wake up. We've all been really worried about you," he said to fill the silence. His voice wavering only slightly as his knee bounced up and down. "Not me of course," he joked.

She reached and took his hand in reply, giving it a soft squeeze.

"You were in really bad shape. We thought we might have lost you."

"From a stomach wound? Hah," she coughed as she said it. "If I don't go down in a ball of brilliant flames I'm gonna be pissed."

He laughed. She just looked at him, a haze over her eyes from the spells. "I uh.. I should go let everyone know you're awake. Everyone is worried and Healer will probably need to have a look at you."

He stood to leave, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Don't," she said, weakly.

"Lavellen, you really should have the Doctor-"

"When did you start calling me Lavellan?"

"I uh..." he cleared his throat. He had only just realized he was doing it. His teeth again subconsciously clicked. "Just felt weird calling you Ma'am while I officially over look ypu."

"What's it like to be so heavily full of shit?," she said and he laughed, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb."I like it, though," she said. "Friends don't use titles, right?"

"No..." he said squeezing her hand. "I suppose friends don't."

"Don't tell Sara," she said, knowing he wanted to get the Doctor.

"What?"

"My head," she grunted. "It's killing me, and the last thing I need is that Elf clinging to my side like a lonely puppy, apologizing and shit.

He nodded. "I'll just get Healer in here."

"You're a good friend, Blackwall."

"Takes one to know one, Lavellen."


	3. Duty and Friendship

**Authors note:**

 **Originally; this story was to be a light hearted -yet detailed- over view of the already given romance in the game itself; with my elven inquisitor. However, my interest peeked, long chapters with character development and emotionally potent content. Introduces new paths, choices for Cillindis Lavellan to act on. How her views and reactions will effect the outcome of the looming battle. -and on that thought here's the song for this chapter; Frou Frou -Breath in-**

"Ok no, I don't get it!" The woman yelled, her black hair swishing from both sides as she shook her head in anger. In front of her stood the towns help healer; Adan. Formally known as the head Alchemist. Which he much disapproved of the new title. Swiped a disapproving hand at her, swishing around to the desk at the opposite side of the room.

His brown eyes glimmered darkly against the lamp light. Staring down the nagging woman in irritation.

"The Herald here basically threw herself to the wolves to get you out of harm's way," Lavellan who was picking at a hang-nail perked up at his sudden words. The elf frowned a second before raising a hand to her aching head. She wasn't one to receive praises. Not many in her life. She could count on her hand how many times she'd heard anything good about her from someone else's lips. With both hands she made a motion for him to stop it, but he just shook his head,

"No, you did my lady. And girlie here doesn't seem understand that. Your own father wanted you to join us, remember?" He whipped around to the girl who'd spilled a tonic mixture all over the table during her tantrum. Adan leaned over and grabbed the vial and rather forcefully shoved it into an open box and slammed the lid. "Now will you shut your trap and listen to what I have to say; so you'd learn something?" His tone dipped low, tiredness intertwining his words.

Lavellan could hear it; the man worked too hard. If she was an idiot she'd tell him to take off, sleep a while. But, she knew better to deter him from a path he traveled. Whether he liked it or not it was something he had to do. Made her sit back for a second to take a look at her own situation. The breach, military build up, her hand- huh. Self consideration might be something she should look into. When time aloud it of course.

She could tell it was time to take her leave. The scene before her began to pan out as the young Alchemist grabbed what Adan directed and followed by his rules grudgingly. At least she was actually working rather that harping about the whole thing. With nimble footsteps Lavellan passed through the cracked door. Out in the open area again her feet crunched across a white blanket of snow, despite how light she hoped she walked with.

Lavellan's eyes scanned the small patch of houses that sat atop the plateau. Over to where their Fade walking mage usually dwelled was empty; and from where she stood she could barely make out the light glow coming from inside his given hut. The woman eyed his dwelling for a few seconds before crossing the area. Around the simmering fire pit to the top of a crumbling set of snowed stairs.

She looked about Haven. The whole place looked like a building mess; she could practically taste it on the wind. It seemed like piling more cotton into an already stuffed pillow. This place is a hodgepodge melting pot for people before now; it hadn't been built to withstand the soon to be center of a explosion of trouble waiting to happen. Soldiers already had to camp outside the palisade walls, finding what little place to hold their own. To live their own some what original lives despite the current issue at hand. Lavellan knew this, that was sure.

The elf took in account of as many people she could listen into as she's been here for the passing months. From her advisers whom she's only just listened apart from the occasional comment or another. To the page boy sending news through out Haven. Lavellan knew from learning anything at any chance she could would help out gravely. She even told herself it was to help who she could trust with in these wooden walls. Honestly she had to admit, she enjoyed understanding how these men and women around her worked. Who she would fight along side to those running daily errands about her. Nice to keep something good like that in mind, she supposed.

Down the rock steps she walked past the tavern. From outside she could hear a burst of laughter followed soon by the Sera's drunken yell. It wasn't surprising that it was the most popular place in the village at the moment. It seemed like most took time in their day to take a pit stop there. Made the sense in her odd world really. From the death and destruction among'st them, demons popping out of fade rifts about Thedas. Probably the end as they knew it. Everywhere was a clinical reason to end up shit faced by morning. However, it wasn't Lavellan's cup of tea; preferably she'd have that instead. And she wasn't one to get dragged into a drinking game when there were soldiers and civilians seeing if she could even hold her own.

Lavellan chuckled softly at that and continued on. Down the rocky path, abit unbalanced though. She could feel a heat radiating off her brow, but she ignored it. Out past the shops to the main gates. She signaled the guards who gladly raised its doors for her. She passed through the opening and out of Haven. It was rather chilly outside as she felt the the doors behind her close; a gust of wind blowing after her. The elf shivered. Her attention was soon drawn to a group of people off to the left. She made a face of interest and decided to watch.

It was evening, and the fighters left in the field were finishing their practice for the day. Everyone was tired, covered with sweat and dirt; but yet no one gave up, and the seemingly never-ending fight carried on and on as the minutes passed by.

A few here and there still batted their swords in throw. However, it wasn't before long in their midst a cluster of bodies moved as two people shot between them. Lavellan's eyes narrowed as she tried to see who these two seemingly ruffians were. She placed a hand on her hip with a laugh; spotting the shorter man out of the frayng two.

Varric took a deep breath, hopping out of the way as Cassandra sliced her sword just below his side. The dwarf grabbed ahold of smoke bottle out of his pocket and threw it towards his opponent -Cassandra writhed about, a loud cry escaping her at the surprising feeling the potion gave. Varric took his chance and threw out his left leg and tripped the woman.

The breath in her lungs left her in a violent ripple of air. Her arms snaked their way around her chest, anchoring herself to the ground. She narrowed her eyes up at her opponent once she could catch a sense of being, "You're...going to get it..." The dwarf smirked despite this, his foot that was at her shoulder stepped off and he leaned back on his knees.

It was a cruel world.

Varric whistled, and ran out to the side. The Dwarf looked up... Cassandra just as her foot connected with his jaw. A cry escaped him and he fell back onto the dirt; dust blowing out from under him.

The woman smiled cheekily down at him. As for the other fighters stopped to laugh at the situation itself. Chuckles were shared between the six brawlers as the Herald watched on. She grinned at her companions and was just about to turn around when a large hand stopped her-

"Hello there." Blackwall piped up. Smiling down at his leader; she looked up at him rather startled. The man seemed to have that effect. Seeing how tall the guy was. Seriously; he's a Giant! She huffed out a small laugh at his words.

"So, you saw the fight, I presume?" Blackwall continued.

"Well duh fuzzy. They were fumbling back n' forth so quick I couldn't follow fast enough!" She blinkedconfusedly for a few seconds before soon shaking her aching head. However she rather dramatically she curled her fingers and bent her knee's menacingly, "by tonight, everyone will know Varric got his round butt whopped!"

The warden laughed whole heartedly at her words. He clasped a hand upside her back and she sent him a rather large smile in return.

"well three cheers to the defeat of the tiny menace!" Both Blackwall and the elf raised their hands in a gleeful express of their agreement. From across the clearing the dwarf they spoke of sputtered in his spot, he shook out his tangled hair and stood unsteadily to his short feet.

"Yeah yeah. Celebrate all you two want." He dusted off his clothes and shook out his dirt covered shirt with both hands. Lavellan laughed, walking across the dirt way and helped him out; patted down the top of his back. She felt his body move along with chuckles that left his lips. "Thanks," He nodded towards the Seeker whom was celebrating with the other soldiers. He supposed it was good she won this time, and only this time.

Their leader sent him a two fingered salute, smirking at his displeasure. She shoved her hands into the tiny pockets on her grey uniform; turning she made her way over to the fenced in area. Lavellan watched in interest as she passed two guards men pitching up a tent by the armory. The elf paused a look fascination crossed her face as the men hammered down the holdings.

Blackwall seemed to notice her hesitance, halting along side her almost causing Varric to run into his backside. "What is it?" He questioned looking between her and the workers. Either the dwarf wanted to know her pause as well or he held his comment. The elf woman gave them a side eye before continuing on.

"I've always thought it odd, tents. I grew up under tree canopy's, of course we had wagons but, we'd rather sleep under the stars." Her feet danced against the ground as they made their way past the sword forgers and up a hill. Both shoes clomping against the snow in her wake.

"What about the rain, you didn't get bothered to get a little wet?" Varric abrunted with a laugh, a wince following him as he brought up his sore leg a little too high on a rock ledge. Both the warden and Lavellan turned to him, but it was the elf who chose to speak as she patted his shoulder,

"We welcome it." She murmured turning from him, "It felt...calming. Even storms brought out the best of us, drew us together."

Varric hummed stomping up along side her. "You say 'felt' as in past tense; does that mean you've changed your mind on getting soaked to the bone? Or was it a case of getting sick afterword?"

"No, well- I didn't mean to word it like that," She huffed abit in her own discomfort. Her foot falls a tad heavier on the ground this time and her ears felt hotter at the slip up. "I still do, of course. I guess it depends on how the rain is in different regions. Me; I love the chill the water gives out on a hot summers evening rather then in the constant cold air." Lavellan tucked her arms tighter into her sides at that confession.

"Hmm nice to know you elves have preferences." Varric smirked catching up to match his own stride with hers. She didn't comment.

The three companions made their way around the far side of the outskirts of Haven. Down a dirt pathway to the frozen lake. Tree's swayed slightly under the weight of their iced branches. The ground slick with each step as the trended to the shore line. With the surface water a solid sheet of thick ice, few boats pulled up to their moorings on the beach. Lavellan took a few more steps and breathed in deep. Cold air blasted into her mouth with each breath as she took a second to take it in. She was once again reminded how much she hated this climate.

Blackwall eased past her and snatched up a discard fishing pole. Its rode snapped from the wear of weather damage. He shook at the reel; the spool itself spun frozen and the line didn't budge. A raw frown etched his features and he then gently picked at the wooden mechanism. Lavellan's head nodded to the side a second and followed his sorrowful gaze, "You like fishing, Blackwall?"

"Yeah, when out in the wilderness for months on end its a good pass time. A peaceful one at that."

Varric smiled after Blackwall's words, his hands nestled inside his coat pockets for warmth. "Did the other wardens like to catch the fishes as much as you, hero?"

At that the man looked away to the scenery. He immediately dropped the pole and stuffled a laugh. "Yeah they sure did." Lavellan and the dwarf looked to each other in seeking advise and they both shrugged their shoulders; yet both knowing they shouldn't press the subject. The sun above them seemed to have lowered to about their eye level at that time. Shadows surrounding the waken water way and bushes. Seeming to start etching ts way around where they stood.

"Its getting late, boys. I'd better be off to see if Cullen has his reports for the watch towers in yet." She about to turn heel in their wake when Blackwall stopped her. He had spun around and reached across to her shoulder.

"He's done already?" The question left his lips before he could stop it; sharply dropping his hand to the side as if she'd stung him. Lavellan didn't take his motions to mind but the action didn't slip past Varric's keen eyes. That would be yet another thing to look into about their beefy friend.

What can I say the man works fast." She beamed, her left arm crossed her stomach unconsciously for a mere moment before she continued back to Haven. The two watched her go, both noticing her slight hesitance when she walked. They this time both took that into account. Varric sighed lowly. He settled himself down on a rock, rubbed a gloved hand over his face as steam left his parted lips. The dwarf ignored his companion's questioning look; well as the end sight of the Breach to the North.

Technically northwest. Eh- have to pay attention to detail later when he wrote about all this.

"Didn't even invite us along," Blackwall snorted in his own amusement; following after her with a lingering gaze. Varric stared hard at the lake for a moment, feeling his shoulders and arms clench and unclench with uncertainty on how to approach with his next wording. He so wanted to bolt back into the doors of Haven; to deal with his own issues away from the man he sat beside who clearly wanted to know what was eating him.

Ok, respond sarcastically-

"She's got to make it to the meeting. You know, the one where it decides our next outing. very much our fate on the Map?"

Nailed it.

Blackwall slowly looked towards him. Earlier taking the shorter mans stature into account he concluded his own observations. He sighed into his armor as he looked down to the gravel he stood on. Alright, he might as well see if they've been thinking the same;

"She's still in pain. Constantly, so it seems. I could practically taste the fever on her"

Varric froze, he felt his very neck hair stand on end as he looked up to the man standing before him. A stone seemed to lodge n' his throat; having to cough into his hand to clear away his sudden unease. His attempt on going unnoticed didn't work as well as he had planned.

"Yeah. I noticed it to. She's been holding her head alot, caught that as we were coming back here," The dwarf paused looking to Haven's gates with an uneasy feeling. "Our glorious elfy here had slept most of the way; Seeker told me it was just the potions that Healer kept cramming down her throat."

"You knew all along that she was ill?" Blackwall added, rubbing across his lips. Feeling for the chapped skin underneath his thumb, noting to go get some balm from his cask later.

"Like hell I did. I didn't need to even think about it. But I didn't want to confront her; least waking her up and throwing me from the carriage. She does need to pay more attention to this though, a wound like that isn't something to throw around lightly." With that off his chest he breathed deeply at his own words. "What about you, Hero? It wasn't even two days before that yah got hit with a stick."

"An arrow. And it hurts, got a little under the weather myself for a while there. But, like you I had pressing matters to attend to," Blackwall stood by his word, his hair blowing about his face against the wind that picked up as they talked. He walked over to where he had thrown the rod and grabbed it back. He dusted off the already built up snow. "And you need to stop blaming yourself about what happened to her. She was equally to blame for throwing herself into the thick of that battle; you and I both know Lavellan doesn't have the full idea on how to use her own weapons yet."

He sighed into his arm as he raised it to his face. Rubbing at his itchy nose against the wind. "I know what I said to the others was harsh that day- about er' being important an' all. She is- we all know that. But, you were all there too; right along with her in the fray. We're all important now- this mission an' the shit that goes with it to close that." The man threw out his arm to the hole in the sky eyeing the dwarf for a second.

With that Blackwall took his leave. Holding onto his fishing pole he trudged up the incline back to Haven. Most likely after their Elf. Boot's dug through the snow only to become muddy from the sludge that lay under the white. Blackwall tisked at his feet only once before continuing on.

Leaving Varric sitting alone. One leg brought up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knee tightly in thought. He was impressed with the Warden, He'd give him that. Varric buried his head into his crossed arms, letting his mouth dip open with a remorseful smile.

* * *

"We've got the out post's station about the farm. I've also received word that Horse Master, Dennit will be joining us. Decided it would be best to see to it that the beasts themselves will be comfortable in Haven under his watch." Cullen spoke, his arms rested out in front of him after he plucked a mission marker from their map; the mission completed.

In their small meeting room the four looked to each other in u-ision. Lavellan off to the side leaning on a wall, legs crossed. Her chin to her chest in an pity attempt to close her eyes for a second. Their spy master nodded at this. "I'll have my agents in the area as well to get clearer detail on whats going on in the Hinterlands. I've got Intel that the villagers have been both saying that they've seen cloak wearing ruffians. And armored tailored men about the forest. Of course you've encountered with both; best they get eliminated quickly."

Lavellan nodded in her spot, her head wiping up finally taking notice to all the eyes on her. Raising a shaky hand she rubbed at her neck. "Yes. Did that." Was all she sad, adjusting herself so it would seem to the others that she was actually awake. Not nodding off like she actually was. Josephine kept her eyes trained on the elf a few more seconds until she looked down at her clip board. The ambassador sighed at her candle that lit the small scrawl on her paper; it was almost burnt out. She fished for a match in her sash, digging one out she swiped the small kindling across a piece of material that caused it to aflame.

"Right, and the villagers will also need fresh food. They need not to keep living on dried meat and rotten fruits. As well as bedding, more and more are coming up sick." Josephine wrote some notes as she added her input.

Lavellan's own hunger then decided to address her at the woman's words; she held her stomach with a hiss. The muscles spasming sending a wave of pain and nausea up her throat making her want to gag. This didn't go unnoticed by Leliana, whom didn't say a word. Through Lavellan's short haze she could make out the spymaster ending the meeting and watched as Cullen exited out the door. Leaving the two woman ahead of her looking about in concern.

"My lady, lets get you some soup. I know for sure that Threnn has some of her own heath mixture in her tent; once we get that in-"

"We can get you something soft to eat." Josephine interrupted, shooting forward to grasp a hold of the elf's shoulder, holding her clip board in her free hand. They looked to each other once more, each thinking this is what she needed.

"yeah. Food, sounds great." Lavellan found her voice, noticing that Josephine itched off one of her gloves with her teeth and felt the latters forehead. She frowned lowly, looking off in Leliana's direction and beckond her to follow.

"Yes. And at least a week worth of rest for you." She muttered with the fabric still stuck in her mouth. With that Lavellan let out a small grunt of disapproval causing the other two to chuckle at her response.

The three women slowly trudged through the chantry, Mother Gazelle looked after them with slight concern. She had come out only to watch as they walked about the red carpet. Their feet pressing hard into the fabric as they let the small elf lean on them as they went. At the door, Leliana pushed down on the latch and pushed out all the while shielding Lavellan's face as a blast of chilled air blew into the room.

Once outside they paused taking in the looming clouds overhead. Another snow storm was soon to be arriving soon, maybe it was a good thing their Herald stayed in camp for a while. The sound of clinking caught all of their attention, heads shot to the right upon seeing a man clad in armor bending over beside the very person they sought. He reached out to grab another bottle from Threnn and smiled his thanks. Muddy boots crossed the gravel path and held out the medicinal flask, through his beard they could still see the outline of his grin.

Leliana then grabbed the bottle and looked down at the poorly written label and showed it to Josephine. But it was Lavellan who was the first to break the silence, she stood abit straighter in his presence, cocking her head in warm interest, "Couldn't stay away could yah, fuzzy. Had to make sure I was taken care of; are you my keeper now?"

The Warden let out a throaty laugh that bellowed out from his chest startling Josephine. His eyes cracked open upon her reaction and he gave her a shy wink. She then looked to the side, hoping she's seem non-embarrassed about his display. "Of course, my ladyness. Someone has to watch out for you; besides. Your not the only one that's hungry."

"True that. I haven't eaten anything solid in two weeks!" Lavellan smarted out between her light hearted chuckle. It was then Blackwall nodded, leading them down to the tavern. Following their noses at the smell of Goat they found out was on the fire.

Sera was pleased for the company; she sat close to their Herald. Josephine coaxed some broth into the elf's mouth with a few curses on her part. They all shared light stories well into the evening; this bringing in Varric as well. He seemed brighter now, his smile actually reaching his cheeks as he took a stool across Blackwall. And if asked later, Lavellan would swear she saw Solas at the side door. She did, she must have. He was leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed. She had turned in her seat to get a good look at him, the spoon she was fed with still in her mouth. And her green eyes widened;

He was smiling.


End file.
